Salvatore Leone
FIGYELEM: Ez a szócikk spoilert tartalmaz! Csak saját felelősségre! Salvatore Leone egy karakter a Grand Theft Auto sorozatban. A Grand Theft Auto III-ban harmadfokú ellenfélként, a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreasban, illetve a Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Storiesban főszereplőként jelenik meg. Salvatore a szicíliai Don a Leone Familyben, amelynek Liberty City a székhelye. Mindhárom játékban a hangját Frank Vincent adta. Életrajz Háttér Salvatore Leone Palermoban, Szicíliában született és volt egy testvére, valamint egy unokatestvére (akit a Sindacco Family ölt meg). Liberty Citybe emigrált és az első feleségétől (aki meghalt, feltehetően 1992-ben), volt egy Joey nevű fia. Ismeretlen, hogy Joey Leone Szicíliában, vagy az USA-ban született. Átvette a Leone Family irányítását az 1980-as évek közepén, Uncle Leone ellen. 1992-ben megvásárolta és beköltözött a kastélyába, a Saint Marks kerületében, Portlandon, Liberty Cityben. A GTA San Andreas Eseményei (1992) thumb|left|200px|Salvatore Leone 1992-ben Salvatore egyetért azzal hogy a Sindacco Family 5.000 000$-t fektessen be a Caligula Kaszinóba, Las Venturasban. Látható a San Andreas bevezetésében, ahogy Johnny Sindaccoval beszél az irodájában. A kaszinó vezetésére egy semleges felet választott, az ügyvéd, Ken Rosenberg személyében. Emellett a kaszinó egyharmadát a Forelli Family birtokolta. Amikor Las Venturasban tartózkodik, összebarátkozik Carl Johnsonnal, aki korábban autókat lopott a fiának, Joey Leonenak 1987 és 1992 között. Nagyobb feladatokat bízz Carlra, mint például megöli egy Forelli bérgyilkosokból álló csapatot, amely meg akarja ölni Salvatorét. Ezt követően Carl elmegy Liberty Citybe, hogy megölje Marco Forellit, a Marco Bistróban. Aztán Carl a Triádokkal kirabolja a Caligula Kaszinót. Később Salvatore megfenyegette Carlt, hogy megöli és mindenkit, akit szeret. A rablást követően Salvatore elmegy a kaszinóból és visszatér Liberty Citybe. Ez idő alatt találkozik Maria Latoreval, aki hamarosan a barátnője, később pedig a felesége lesz a következő hat évben. Toni Cipriani 1994-ben egy magas rangú Leone tag lett és megölt egy rivális maffia egyik emberét, ezért Toni 4 évre elhagyja Liberty City és bujkált. A GTA Liberty City Stories Eseményei (1998) 1992 után visszatér Liberty Citybe. 1998-ban üdvözli Toni Ciprianit, amikor visszatér a városba, és beajánlja őt Vincenzo Cillinek, egy sokkal fiatalabb és újabb Leone tagnak. Toni és Vincenzo azonnal nem kedvelik egymást, és miután Vincenzo elárulja Tonit, Toni megöli őt, majd később ismét Salvatorenak dolgozik ismét. Többek között alkut ajánlj Jane Hopper-rel, az Unió vezetőjével, majd segít neki elfoglalni a Vörös Lámpás Negyedet, illetve a Paulie Revue's Bárt. Megvédi a Hepburn Heights-ot a Diablóktól. Ezt követően pénzt hozz el neki a Leone raktárból, amit a Triádok felrobbantottak. Később Tonival együtt elmegy Staunton Szigetre egy Newport-ban található meg, mert a polgármester Roger C. Hole, azt akarja hogy Salvatore börtönbe kerüljön. thumb|270px|Salvatore Leone 1998-ban Salvatore első lepéseként, meg kell ölnie Hole polgármestert és meg kell próbálnia lecserélni őt Donald Love-ra, egy üzleti mogulra, aki jelölteti magát polgármesternek. Toni segít Donald Love-nak a kampányában, Salvatore egyik embere az LCPD-től, Leon McAffreytől szintén segít neki. Eközben Salvatore háborút vív a Forelli Familyvel és a Sindacco Familyvel, illetve azok vezetőjével, Franco Forellivel, illetve Paulie Sindaccoval. Végül, Love elveszti Miles O'Donovanal szemben a választást. Salvatoret később letartóztatják és a Shoreside Valen lévő Pike Creek-i rendőrségre viszik őt. Miközben ügyvédként dolgozik, a Southside Hoods-al együtt elfoglalja a Forelli banda egyik területét, Wichita Gardenset, majd azután megöli Don Paulie Sindaccot és később elpusztítja a Yakuza banda tankját. Végül Toni felrobbantja a Fort Stauntont, ezzel pedig végleg legyengíti a Forelli Familyt és megöli ezzel Franco Forellit. Később Toni megmenti Salvatore életét, amikor a Staunton Szigeti rendőrkapitányságra átszállították, miközben a Szicíliai Maffia megpróbáltak végezni vele. Azután Salvatore és Toni megmenti a polgármestert, Miles O'Donovant, a Szicíliai Maffia egyik vezetőjétől, Massimo Torinitől, a játék végén pedig leszámolnak és végeznek a férfival. Ezután Salvatore találkozik az idős nagybátyjával és kibékülnek, ekkor a Szicíliai Maffia elhagyja a várost. Ezzel az ő bandája lesz a legerősebb bűnszervezet Liberty Cityben. A GTA III Eseményei (2001) 2001 októberében Salvatore még mindig a Triádokal és a Diablókal áll háborúban. A Paulie Revue's Bart átkeresztelték Sex Club 7-ra, akinek Luigi Goterelli a tulajdonosa. Toni Cipriani bemutatja Claudet Salvatore-nak. Később több feladatot ad Claude számára. Először Claude a feleségére, Maria Latore-ra vigyáz, majd később megöl egy árulót, Curly Bobt, aki a Kolumbia Kartellnek ad ki információkat a Leone Familyról. Később 8-Ball-al felrobbantja a Kolumbia Kartell SPANK gyártó hajóját. thumb|left|182px|Salvatore Leone 2001-ben Nem sokkal ezután elárulja Claudet, ugyanis egy autóba szerelt bombával meg akarja ölni őt, de Marianak köszönhetően ez nem történik meg. Később Asuka Kasen utasítására megöli Salvatore Leonét. Halála után Joey Leone vagy Toni Cipriani lett a család feje és azt akarják hogy Claude meghaljon, és ha visszatér a Saint Marks-ba akkor egy sörétes puskával lesznek felszerelve. Apróságok * Salvatore Leone egyike a két karakternek, akik négy alkalommal bukkannak fel a GTA III Érában, a másik ilyen szereplő Phil Cassidy. *Salvatore Leone megpróbálja megölni mindhárom főszereplőt, akikkel találkozott. Claudet egy autóba rejtett bombával akarja megölni, Carl Johnsont megfenyegeti, miután kirabolta a Caligula kaszinót és Toni Ciprianit is megpróbálta megölni, mikor nem bízott benne. Ebből látszik hogy ez időszak alatt nagyon paranoiás. *Salvatore nem bízik a feleségében, Maria Latore-ban. *Salvatore az egyik főellenség, aki a legtöbb küldetést adja a főszereplőnek. *Amikor megjelenik különböző játékokban, mindig olasz stílusú ruhákat visel. *Salvatore a GTA San Andreasban csak két alkalommal jelent meg, illetve megjelent a bevezetésben. * Salvatore béta modellje megjelenik, a Nagymenők plakáton a GTA III-ban. * A béta neve Frankie Sorvino. Küldetések, melyekben szerepel GTA III *Salvatore's Called A Meeting *Chaperone (főnök) *Cutting the Grass (főnök) *Bomb Da Base Act I. (főnök) *Last Requests (főnök/árulás) *Sayonara Salvatore (megöljük) GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *Freefall (főnök) *Saint Mark's Bistro (főnök) *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's (küldetés után felhív) GTA Liberty City Stories *Introduction *Don in 60 Seconds *The Offer (főnök) *Ho Selecta! (főnök) *Frighteners (főnök) *Rollercoaster Ride (főnök) *Booby Prize (küldetés után felhív) *Contra-Banned (főnök) *Salvatore Salvation *The Guns of Leone *The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade (küldetés után felhív) *Sindacco Sabotage (főnök) *The Trouble With Triads (főnök) *Driving Mr. Leone (főnök) *A Walk in the Park (főnök/csak a hangja hallható) *Making Toni (főnök) *The Morgue Party Candidate (küldetés után felhív) *Caught in the Act (főnök) *Search and Rescue (főnök) *Taking the Peace (főnök/csak a hangja hallható) *Shoot the Messenger (főnök/csak a hangja hallható) *Love on the Rocks (küldetés után felhív) *Rough Justice (főnök) *Dead Reckoning (főnök/csak a hangja halható) *Shogun Showdown (főnök/csak a hangja hallható) *Love on the Run (küldetés után felhív) *The Shoreside Redemption (főnök) *The Sicilian Gambit (főnök) Galéria Badfellas-GTA3-poster-1-.png|Salvatore Leone valamint Joey Leone, Maria Latore, 8-Ball, Toni Cipriani és Luigi Goterelli egy plakáton a GTA III-ban 640px-SalvatoreLeone-Artwork-GTAIII-1-.jpg|Salvatore Leone artworkja a GTA III-ban 434px-SalvatoreLeone-Artwork-GTASA-1-.jpg|Salvatore artworkja a GTA SA-ban 533px-SalvatoreLeone-Artwork2-1-.jpg|Salvatore artworkja a GTA LCS-ben JoeyLeone-GTAIII.jpg|Salvatore fia, Joey Leone 180px-UncleLeone-GTALCS-1-.jpg|Salvatore nagybátyja, Uncle Leone MariaLatore-GTAIII.jpg|Salvatore felesége, Maria Latore Salvatore27sGentlemen27sClub-GTALCS-exterior-2-.jpg|Salvatore Leone otthona Forrás http://gta.wikia.com/Salvatore_Leone Navigáció en:Salvatore Leone de:Salvatore Leone es:Salvatore Leone pl:Salvatore Leone Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA III karakterek Kategória:GTA San Andreas karakterek Kategória:GTA Liberty City Stories karakterek Kategória:Főnökök Kategória:Elhunyt karakterek Kategória:Bandavezetők Kategória:Gengszterek Kategória:Ellenségek Kategória:Férfiak Kategória:Leone Crime Family Kategória:Főellenségek Kategória:Fogva tartottak Kategória:Leone Család